


Parents

by louisethatcher5



Series: Plasma One Shots [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Kai brings Jay to meet his parents for the first time but he doesn't tell them that they're dating. Jay doesn't feel too good about it but the truth spills eventually.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Plasma One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Parents

The cute teen couple wandered down the endless roads of Nom. They had been walking for hours. Ever since 8am had struck, the two had set out to meet with Kai's parents at the infamous blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. 

Kai was ecstatic to see his mother and father after so many years. The last time he'd seen them was just after fighting the Hands of Time. He'd been so busy that he never got the chance to visit. And ever since the ninja team finished dealing with the Sons of Garmadon, the fire ninja had gained the sudden urge to meet with them finally. 

Sure, the family had phone conversations every now and then but it wasn't the same. Besides, he had changed a lot since the last time he saw them. He hoped the shop was doing well.

Kai had asked his boyfriend to join him. He really didn't want to go alone and the two had decided to keep their relationship secret, the team obviously knowing about their little antics. Jay wasn't too keen on the idea of seeing his lover's parents but he wanted to accompany Kai. It would be fun. 

They continued walking down the long roads. It was always rather quiet in Nom. It was a larger village than most had thought. Four Weapons was on the outskirts, which was why most people assumed it was a small area. It wasn't. 

It was peaceful. The two hadn't had a proper moment alone together since before they were taken to the First Realm. It was tough for them but they managed to find time in the end. They never managed to go on dates often and even if they did, they were very discrete. Just like I said, they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. It wasn't because he was embarrassed but more of a safety precaution. Who knew what the media would say? Especially his parents...

Kai knew for a fact that Ed and Edna had always been supportive of the LGBT community. They'd always accepted people for who they were, which was where Jay's love for everyone originated from. It was one of things the fire ninja loved most about his partner. But he was more concerned about what his parents would think of Kai dating Jay. But most importantly... Kai dating a boy. 

All his life, he knew that his mother accepted people but his father... he was different. He wasn't a member and/or supporter of the LGBT community, which made Kai tremble in fear. If Ray found out about his boyfriend then he'd surely be angry and upset. Ray had always seen Kai as a mini him but not when it came to love. Ray loved women. Kai loved men.

Jay knew it would be hard for Kai and he knew the risks he was taking. He was worried of not being accepted into the small family. That's one of the things Jay had always been scared of. He hated the thought of people not liking or accepting who he truly was. As soon as Jay came out as bisexual to his parents, he was hit with endless love and support. He knew it wasn't as easy for Kai, which was why they decided to keep it a secret. Even Ed and Edna didn't know about the couple. 

Kai didn't plan on telling his parents about being gay nor that he was with Jay. No matter how much they enjoyed the company of the humorous blue ninja, he didn't want Jay to receive hate for just being himself. Jay was perfect to him just the way he was and he knew that even the smallest things hurt Jay. 

They continued walking down the roads. Not many people were around so Kai wasn't that scared of hiding. Their hands were intertwined, down by their sides. When Kai saw someone approaching from either in front or behind, he let go of Jay's hand. It made the lightning ninja feel awful. The last thing he wanted was to make Kai feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked his lover.

Kai nodded his head, "Just a little on edge, that's all."

"We don't have to hold hands if you don't wanna," Jay told him. The blue ninja looked up at the fiery boy with the same innocent smile that made him fall in love with him. Kai smiled.

"I really don't plan on telling anyone about us anytime soon, I'm sorry Jay," Kai sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Jay smiled again, "It's hard for you."

Kai nodded, looking out at the distance.

"But I just want you to know that you shouldn't hide who you truly are. You are you. The media can't control that," Jay explained.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kai looked at the floor awkwardly, "It's my parents. My father has always been homophobic, especially over phone conversations. He'd make stupid remarks and comments about gay people and... I dunno..."

Jay stopped for a hot second, catching his companion's attention, "It's okay."

"I want him to accept me for who I am," Kai sighed, "But I don't want him to hate me. He's like my best friend."

"Well if he doesn't love the real you, he's not worth your time," Jay told him proudly.

Kai thought for a second before nodding, "I still don't plan on telling them any time soon. My mom has always support the LGBT community but I'm just scared that my dad's comments have rubbed off on her."

"I doubt it. Ray's just a hater," Jay laughed, "I'm sure he wouldn't know true love if it punched him in the eye."

Kai chuckled at his boyfriend's remark. Jay always knew how to cheer him up. He was grateful for such a great and supportive guy like Jay. That's one of the reasons why he asked Jay out in the first place.

"Thanks Jay," Kai had to fight the urge to give his soulmate a passionate kiss. Jay gave him another award winning grin. Kai's felt his heart leap.

His feelings for the lightning ninja were only progressing with every minute they spent together. Their relationship was extremely important to the fire ninja and wouldn't change it for the world. He'd always admired Jay no matter how horrible he was to him in the past. He'd always seen Jay as funny, adorable, caring, good-looking fellow. He saw his lover in a way that even Jay couldn't see. 

They kept walking for another mile, finally seeing their destination in the distance. They reached the bottom of the well-known path leading up to the main entrance to the shop front. Kai smiled at the sight of a few customers browsing around the shop. He spotted his mother at the counter. 

Kai leaped in excitement and sprinted up to the store. Jay followed closely behind. The fire ninja waited for his mother to finish with the final customer and smiled at her. The water ninja was focused on the cash register, not even paying attention to who walked in.

"Good morning and welcome to Four Weapons, how may I-" She looked up, instantly locking eyes with her grown-up son. She beamed.

"Kai!" She exclaimed, stepping out from behind the front desk and held her arms out for her child to hug her. Without a second thought, Kai hugged her, a tight embrace. Jay smiled.

"Hey, mom," Kai pulled away from the hug.

"It's been so long!" She exclaimed happily, cupping Kai's cheeks in her hands, "And look at how much you've grown."

"Moooom," Kai rolled his eyes jokingly, his face turning into a tomato. Jay giggled, catching the older woman's attention.

"Jay?" She questioned, a little shocked at how much he'd changed. Last time she'd seen him he had short auburn hair and a pale face. Now, he had slightly longer hazel brown hair and he had freckled plastered across his face. 

"Hi Mrs Smith," Jay gave her a smile.

"You've grown so much too!" She returned the smile.

Jay glanced at his boyfriend for a brief moment, who was looking at him with a longing desire. He knew exactly what that look was for. He always made that exact same look when Kai wanted to kiss him. Jay never complained. 

"And please, call me Maya," She grinned. This made Jay feel more welcomed. 

Suddenly there was a call come from the back room, "Hey honey, do you know how many katana's are left out front?"

"Ray, come here!" Maya called to him.

Ray grunted and entered the room, a sudden look of excitement on his face as he spotted his favourite child. But of course, 'he didn't have favourites.'

"Dad!" Kai held his arms out, ready for his father to hug him. 

Ray lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him close to his chest, "My son!"

Kai felt his ribs being crushed, which made both Maya and Jay giggle. Ray loved seeing his son. After all, he had followed in his footsteps, right?

As they pulled away from the hug, Ray fixed his gaze on the other boy in the room.

"Good to see you again, Jay," He smiled.

"You too, Mr Smith," Jay beamed, feeling a little nervous.

"Come inside, both of you, let's catch up," Maya told them, encouraging them into the main house. The older couple wandered in first, leading the way. Kai and Jay exchanged a look of happiness. But they had to control themselves. They couldn't let anything slip.

The younger couple lead into the living room, which was nicely decorated with pictures of their children as they were younger and a few plants scattered around the place. They really knew a lot about making somewhere look pleasing. Jay glanced around at the pictures of sweet, little Kai. He giggled.

"Nice pics," Jay chuckled.

"Don't," Kai said sternly, obviously embarrassed of how cringy he used to be.

They sat down on the sofa opposite Ray and Maya. Jay sat close to Kai, which made Kai nervous and a little uncomfortable. No matter how much he loved Jay's body being close to his own, they needed to keep a safe distance. Kai shuffled up a little, causing Jay to mentally face palm.

Ugh, I'm so used to being physically close to Kai that I completely forgot about keeping it on the down low. I'm such an idiot. 

Kai coughed awkwardly, catching Jay's attention. He took that as a hint to stay back. Jay took the message loud and clear.

"So, how has it been? Anything exciting happen?" Maya wondered, sitting forward, ready to hear all the juicy gossip.

"Nope. Nothing really. It's been pretty boring," Kai responded almost immediately.

"Huh," Maya sat back, a pout on her face, "Well that's just fantastic."

Ray chuckled, "She's been so bored lately. She's dying for something exciting."

Jay smiled whilst Kai giggled slightly.

"Nothing exciting going on here, sorry mom," Kai told her. Maya folded her arms, a little upset that her son hadn't brought him any good news.

"How was it defeating the Sons of Garmadon?" Ray wondered.

"It was super fun!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"No..." Kai glared at his boyfriend for a moment, which Kai never usually did. Jay gulped, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"It was like my worst nightmare," Kai groaned.

"It must've been hard being trapped in that other realm," Ray pointed out. The two boys nodded.

"It was definitely... something," Kai replied, "But y'know... we managed to pull through. We stuck together and I had Jay to keep me going."

After a moment, Kai realised what he had said and his face went a bright red.

"Because he's such a good friend of mine, of course!" Kai beamed. Jay fake smiled at his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you've made such good friends, Kai," Maya smiled.

"Jay's always been a close friend," Kai glanced at the boy next to him, a look of honesty on his face. It made Jay feel a little stupid.

Friend. Zoned. 

Is that really how Kai sees me? Just friends? I know we're hiding and all but... he's either really good at acting or he really meant it. Am I just his friend?

Jay glanced down at his hands, trying not to act too suspicious.

"So... son, have you got a girlfriend yet?" Ray sat forward, intrigued.

Kai almost choked on his saliva, "Um..."

Jay didn't look up, knowing what Kai was going to say. He needed to keep quiet. 

"Well...?" Ray smiled.

"Yeah....?" Kai trailed off. It sounded more like a question. Jay's head quickly darted up in Kai's direction. His face went bright red again. He knew he was in the wrong. He didn't feel to great about it but he needed to keep his relationship with his father more than anything.

"Oooooo," Ray clapped his hands in excitement, Maya sat forward again, "What's her name?"

"Uh..." Kai thought for a second.

Jay folded his arms, a look of slight anger on his face, "Yeah, Kai, what's her name?"

Kai looked at his boyfriend for a brief moment, hoping for the best. He then fake smiled at his father.

"Skylor."

"Aw, that Skylor girl you told us about ages ago?" Maya questioned.

Kai nodded almost instantly. Jay felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces. 

He really doesn't cherish our relationship... he'd rather lie straight to his parents face and hurt me than be honest. Why would he do this?

Kai desperately hoped that Jay wouldn't be too upset. He hoped that Jay would be forgiving and supportive. Yet he wasn't.

Jay sunk down in the seat, trying his best to hold back the tears.

Ray glanced at Jay, "Did you know about him and Skylor?"

"I can't say I did," Jay gulped, the hole in this throat closing up. He looked Kai up and down, trying to hide the fact that he was clearly upset, "But I guess there are some things you don't know about people."

Kai was speechless. Ray and Maya smiled at their son. Jay glanced down at his hands that were in his lap. What had he done? Kai was an idiot.

"Excuse me, I just need to get some fresh air," Jay stood up and wandered off towards the door.

"Jay-" Kai spoke up, upset in his voice.

"Maybe he's not feeling too well," Maya suggested.

"You should go see what's wrong with him," Ray told his son. Kai nodded and raced after his broken boyfriend. 

As soon as Jay was out of sight, a tear filled his sapphire eyes, dropping one at a time and slowly making their way down Jay's clear and soft skin. Jay made his way outside, the fresh air hitting his lungs. It was rather refreshing. He wandered down the path, taking no notice of the footsteps coming from behind him.

"Jay, wait-" Kai told him.

Jay turned around, tears streaming down his face like a river. Kai stopped, the sight of his crying boyfriend breaking his insides, tearing him up.

"Why should I?! I know how much I mean to you now," Jay snarled, his voice breaking slightly.

"No, Jay, you've got the wrong idea," Kai approached him slowly, trying not to send Jay even further away. He stood directly in front of him.

"Have I?" Jay questioned angrily.

"I needed to lie. My father... he always fantasised about me having a girlfriend and I-" Kai tried to explain.

"No!" Jay exclaimed, cutting the boy off, "It's always lies! I get that it's tough telling your father that you're gay but you don't need to lie about having a girlfriend in front of your boyfriend."

"Jay..." Kai sighed, feeling absolutely horrible. He just wanted to dig a hole and stay for the rest of eternity.

"You shouldn't care about what your father thinks. You're his son. He should love you no matter who you love. But I guess that's not me," Jay sighed, turning his back to the fire ninja, beginning to walk away. 

Why does this always happen to me? Why do I always have to get backstabbed like this? What's wrong with me?

Kai grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him back.

"Jay, no! I do love you. I love you more than anything else in the world," Kai told him, "And that's a huge deal since I really love my reflection."

Kai hoped it would lighten the mood a little but it only made Jay more upset.

"Then why don't you show it? Why don't you show that you love me?" Jay questioned.

Kai thought for a moment.

"And don't you dare come up with some stupid excuse including your father," Jay told him sternly.

Kai couldn't come up with anything. He didn't really have any other problem other than his father. 

"If you're really that ashamed of our relationship then I don't even know why am I wasting my time..." Jay sighed, turning away again. 

Kai immediately grabbed Jay's wrist and pulled him even closer to him than before. They were inches away. Kai cupped Jay's cheeks in his hand and leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. That was what Kai had wanted to do all day. It made him feel complete. Jay felt a sudden lift in his heart. 

As they pulled away, they stayed there stunned for a moment. Kai's eyes slowly opened, happy with what he had just done. Jay's eyes, too, opened. The sparkle in his eyes melting Kai's fiery heart.

"You mean the world to me and more, Jay. And you're right. As long as I have you to support me, I don't care what my father thinks. If he was a good dad, he'd support me no matter what," Kai stated, locking eyes with his lover once more.

"So you mean...?" Jay trailed off.

"I'm gonna tell him," Kai smiled.

Jay pulled Kai into a hug, happiness filling his whole body. 

After another few minutes, the boys headed back inside. Kai felt extremely nervous but as long as everything was out in the open and the weight was lifted off his chest, he'd be okay. He was doing this for Jay.

"Ah, boys, is everything okay?" Ray asked, a little concerned.

Kai gulped as he sat back down on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him, motioning Jay to sit. Jay smiled at him and sat quite close to his boyfriend, hoping it wouldn't be awkward this time. 

Kai cleared his throat and looked at his parents with a look of dishonesty, "I have a confession."

"What is it?" Ray frowned.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked, worried.

Kai took a deep breath before saying, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"You... don't?" Ray questioned.

"You lied to us?" Maya frowned.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to gather enough courage to come clean. Jay cleared his throat, deliberately catching the fire ninja's attention. Jay gave him an encouraging smile; the smile that Kai loved so much. It was the last thing Kai needed to be honest. He truly loved the lightning ninja.

Kai glanced at his parents, "Mom, Dad..."

The older couple were a little confused and concerned for their son. They were also slightly intrigued with what he would say.

"I... I have a boyfriend," Kai blurted out.

Maya gasped with a smile, "Really?"

Ray stayed silent, staring at the floor.

Kai nodded, happy to have gotten it off his chest. Jay beamed.

"And I know how much you'll hate to hear it dad, but... I'm gay," Kai spoke proudly. Jay had never been so proud of Kai in his life. This was really hard for him and he was being brave.

Ray glanced up at his son but he didn't have an annoyed or disgusted look on his face.

"I don't hate gay people, Kai, nor do I hate the LGBT community," Ray sighed, "I know that I portray it as that sometimes but it's not how I mean. No matter who you are or who you love... you're still my son and I love you. And I'm proud that you managed to tell me, despite thinking I would hate you for it. Whoever this boyfriend of yours is, I hope he's as caring and strong as you."

Kai beamed, taken back by his father's explanation. He always thought his father despised the LGBT community but he was wrong all this time. He was grateful for such an accepting family. 

"So who is this boyfriend of yours? Do we know him?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Well..." Kai glanced at the boy beside him, a smile forming on Jay's face. Jay's eyes sparkled as they met with Kai's fiery orbs. The boys slowly reached for each other's hands, their fingers intertwined, staring at each other with such love and compassion. 

It took the older couple a few minutes to catch on but when they finally did, they couldn't have been happier.

"AWWWW," Maya smiled, her face melting into her hands.

Ray smiled, "And such a good friend too."

Kai couldn't have been happier. He finally felt like himself. He had accepting parents, an awesome sister, great friends, a fantastic home, and the most beautiful boyfriend in the universe. What else could he ask for?


End file.
